Muppet Central Forum Help
Preferences All preference links can be found by putting your mouse on your username displayed in the upper right hand corner. A box will drop down and you can select the link to the preferences you want to edit. Personal Details On this page you can edit your: *avatar *gender *birthday and age display *location *occupation *homepage link *about you All information is optional Signature Here, you can enter your signature, a bit of text displayed at the bottom of each post. The forum rules forbid you from using images and your signature must not be any more than 4 lines of text. However, there is also an unspecified character limit that will cut your signature off after you display it. The text editor box also likes to add extra, unneeded characters and formatting. A text notifying you that you are violating the rules will be displayed if you go over the character limit, more than four lines, or include an image in your signature. The character limit includes both texts and formatting code. You can see how much code you have used by clicking the icon that looks like two "A"s in the upper right corner of the editor box. Sometimes, it is nessecary to click it to remove extra formatting code and to fix errors caused by auto formatting. Many times, errors in signatures are caused by this and removing the extra coding can fix it. Otherwise, you can clear everything and start over. Contact Details Here, you can edit your: *Email address *site mailing options *regulate who can send you conversations *choose to recieve email notifications of conversations *instant messaging usernames (identities) Privacy Here you can: *Show or hide your online status *accept or block site mailings *show or hide your birthday *show or hide your profile page *Block or allow conversations *show or hide your instant messaging usernames (identities) Preferences Here you can: *set your time zone *toggle automatically watching threads when you reply *toggle email alerts *toggle type of reply box (rich editor or basic) *toggle displaying signatures *toggle online status *restore dismissed notices Alert Preferences Here you can set if you receive a site alert (displayed at the top of the screen) when *Someone replies to a watched thread *attaches a file to a watched thread (not activated on forum) *Quotes your post *likes your message *posts on your profile (not activated on forum) *comments on your profile (not activated on forum) *comments on your profile posts of other members (not activated on forum) *likes a profile post (not activated on forum) *someone follows you *you earn a trophy Avatar Allows you to change your avatar. You can also change your avatar from the Personal Details page or by clicking on your profile, then your avatar. Avatars can be any dimension, it will autoscale to fit the maximum size, but avatars must be less than 50kb in file size. Facebook Integration Allows you to connect your account to your facebook account. Password Allows you to change your password. Your News Feed Allows you to see recent activity of those who you are following. Your Alerts Allows you to see previously dismissed alerts. Watched Threads Displays watched threads with unread messages. Likes You've Recieved Displays which posts of yours have recieved likes and who has liked them. Your Content Displays all of your past posts and threads. People You Follow Manage who you are currently following. People You Ignore Manage who you are currently blocking. Following and Ignoring Following To follow someone, click on their avatar or username and find the link that says "follow." Following someone will show their avatar under the online list, making it easier to see if they are online or not. You can also see their recent activity by going to Your News Feed. If a member has chosen to hide their online status, you will not see them listed in the online list, even if you follow them. Ignoring Ignoring is the forum term for blocking someone. To block someone, click their username or avatar and find the link that says "Ignore." When you ignore someone, you will not be alerted when they reply and you will not see their posts in a thread, or threads they started. If they were the last person to reply to a thread, on the forum list it will be displayed as "ignored member" and when you click the thread, you will see a blank post with their username and a message stating that you are ignoring content from that member. You can still see all ignored content a mmber has posted in a thread by clicking on the "Show Ignored Content" link at the bottom of the page, under the thread. You must click on it for each page of the thread. Subscriptions Being subscribed to a thread is just a fancy way of saying that you will get alerts whenever someone posts in a particular thread. Subscribing There are a few ways to subscribe to a thread *Click the Watch Thread link located at the top right corner above the first post of a thread *Set your preferences to automatically subscribe to threads you post in and reply to a thread *Click the more options button next to the Post Reply button and check the box to subscribe to the thread Site Alerts Much like Facebook, a red icon will appear in the upper right indicating you have an alert. Depending on your alert settings, you will recieve alerts when *someone replies to a watched thread *someone quotes you *someone likes your post If you dismiss an alert, you will not receive any more indicating a thread has been replied to until you read all unread posts in that thread. You can also see all of your alerts by clicking the alert tab itself. Old alerts will be deleted from the alerts tab after a few days. Email Alerts Use the second two steps as above to enable email notifications. Managing Subscriptions To mass edit your subscriptions, click on Watched Threads, then find and click the text that says "Show all watched threads" Or click here. All of the threads you are subscribed to are displayed along with a checkbox. You can use this page to mass unsubscribe or enable or disable email notifications by checking the checkboxes next to the desired threads then selecting the appropriate option in the dropdown box at the bottom of the list. Conversations Creation Conversations are this forum software's private message system. Up to ten people can participate in a single conversation. You can start a conversation by either *Clicking on a person's avatar or username and clicking "Start a Conversation" *hovering your mouse over the "Inbox" tab and clicking Start a New Conversation. The creator of a conversation is given several options when creating it. These are allowing anyone to invite someone to the conversation as long as there are open slots and the ability to lock the conversation so that no one else can add replies. These options can be edited at any point. Leaving Users have the option to leave a conversation. The link is found just above the start of the conversation and to the right. When you leave the conversation, you have the option to recieve future messages or ignore all future messages. Leaving a conversation removes it from your inbox, unless you opted to recieve future replies, then it will be restored on the next reply. The creator of the conversation CANNOT remove users from the conversation. There is no way to tell if a user has left a conversation unless they tell you. Users who left are still displayed as participants and if you want to add another user to take their place, you must create a new conversation. Editing Replies can be edited within 5 minutes of replying. Posting Quoting To quote a message, click the "Reply" link found at the bottom right of each member's post. You can quote multiple people at once by clicking the Reply link on each quote you want to respond to. This will add the quote to the reply box. However, you will have to copy and paste what is in the reply box if you want to quote things on multiple pages. Editing You have one hour from the time you posted to edit your post. After that hour is up, you are locked out from editing it. Pictures In order to include a picture in your post, the picture first must be saved on an internet resource. If you are trying to include a picture that you took yourself, you must first upload it to an image hosting website such as tinypic.com. Copy the direct link to the picture and, on the reply box to a thread, click the icon that looks like a tree and paste the link in the box that appears. If you are trying to post a picture from another website, right click on the image and click on something along the lines of "copy image url." The exact phrase may be different depending on your browser. Then, on the reply box to a thread, click the icon that looks like a tree and paste the link in the box that appears. New Threads To start a new thread, locate the blue "Post New Thread" Button located in the upper right corner next to the blue navigation bar. This button does not appear when you are already looking at a thread. Only moderators can start threads in the Games section. All games must be approved and started by a moderator. Anything resembling a game posted in another part of the forum will be deleted. Category:Forum